


Bone to Pick

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Boundaries, Concerned Boyfriend, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Sleep Deprivation, couch cuddling, taking naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Bone to Pick

Loneliness took victims when least expected, draining even the most stubborn of people to a level where they were no longer above begging for a distant significant other to return after a rather angry argument. Three weeks ago, the informal couple had been caught in a whirlwind of passion that quickly spiraled out of control, the older one’s dominant side coming off much stronger than usual while watching the other struggle; Brian would never hurt his significant other, but in the moment the incident seemed appealing. 

“Babe, get off!” Murr exclaimed, a gentle giggle covering up nervousness as fingernails dug crescents into fair skin, “Please…”

“Oh c’mon, you should be used to our rough and tumble foreplay by now, it’s not like I’m hurting you.”

“No, but you’re scaring me… Can we take a five minute break to cuddle instead?”

Obliging to the somewhat strange request, he pulled the younger one into a boxer covered lap as well-muscled arms wrapped around a thin middle while a clean shaven cheek pressed into his bare chest in a familiar formation. Adrenaline fueled veins being forced to settle caused both to slowly dose off, hazel hued eyes opened fifteen minutes later to witness his partner almost drown in a forming puddle of drool, softly chuckling at how cute the sight was as he picked up a discarded shirt from the wooden floor to dab the wetness away. 

Carefully guiding the soundly sleeping male to lay down on flattened cushions, Brian busied with tucking a knitted quilt around the thinner frame before leaving for a moment to retrieve a tattered blankie placed delicately into curled arms for the purposes of continuing a snuggling session since there were intentions of apologizing through acts of affection. 

Bringing back two bottles of water and fruit to snack on, a high-pitched yelp startled him into a halfway run to assess what was wrong when the man in question sat with knees pressed impossibly close to a narrow chest. Concerned more than anything the items were abandoned on a nearby coffee table as he attempted to soothe the shaking figure before thin arms flailed without warning causing him collide into a piece of furniture, the man unaware of a forming bruise as the anxiety attack continued to worsen. 

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Like you don’t know!” James yelled out, teary eyes glaring through a crack between both legs, “You wouldn’t stop, so I had to… Had to fight you off.”

“I have no idea what you’re going on about, baby boy, but I don’t think I deserved that.”

“’Course you don’t… Gonna make me sound crazy and try to take advantage of me again?”

“You know I’d never…”

“Bullshit, I don’t believe you!”

“Murray, you’ve had a nightmare,” he tried to explain in a soft tone, slow movements made so as not to arouse a stronger reaction when the back of his outstretched palm was slapped, “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m trying to help you for cryin’ out loud.”

“Maybe I don’t want it, you son of a bitch!” 

Sighing in exasperation at the bawling ball of an on-again-off-again boyfriend, Q carefully combed through a layer of long curls as another plan of action was considered when a sudden motion caught him off guard, footsteps thudding on a flight of stairs as a bedroom door slammed to a close. Taking two steps at a time to catch up nearly caused the man to fall backwards over the bannister as his significant other sped out into the chilly, early morning air as if there was anywhere to go at one thirty-seven, confusion crumpling a furrowed forehead upon failing to find him. 

Sending out a mixture of multiple texts and calls, the older one laid under a navy blue comforter staring at a silent cell phone mentally hoping that the slightly cracked screen would light up to illuminate the picture of the couple on their fifth date, showing any signs of his messages being left on read. Hours later, an attitude started to develop as a result of not receiving any answers, thick fingers furiously typing out a rather lengthy paragraph that sent mixed signals.

_You know I still have that bruise from earlier when you ‘accidentally’ threw me into the coffee table, I can hardly lay down without feeling it. I hate you for running off with no explanation, but I’m in bed and can’t sleep. Can’t help thinking the worst, I should’ve ran further after you. Why aren’t you in bed with me instead of missing? I miss you, jerk… Please, let me know you’re okay? I don’t wanna be alone anymore._

Grumbling groggily when slices of sunlight pierced through parted curtains, he awoke to black and white fur curled on an empty pillow as she did every morning to wake the other one with laps of a rough tongue, heart aching at a questioning green gaze, “I dunno where he went, sweetheart. Scared him off somehow.”

“Meow?”

“He was freaking out over somethin’…” Brian tried to explain in a one-sided conversation that was interrupted by a ringing tone underneath disheveled sheets, heart faltering when the caller turned out to be a mutually held best friend rather than the one whom he was trying to patiently wait on, “Joey? Somethin’ serious must be goin’ on if you’re up this early.”

“Wanna explain to me why there’s an upset looking ferret on my doorstep?”

“Oh thank God, he’s with you. Listen, there was a misunderstanding last night and it caused him to freak out, he ran off.” 

“I swear if you broke his heart I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“No, that’s not what happened…”Didn’t dump his ass, it’s his fault I’ve got a bruised nerve.”

“You expect me to believe that when he’s half your size? Come get him _now_ , you pathetic whelp.”

Hanging up in defeat a morning routine went on normally, the owner making sure there was enough kibble and water for his three pets prior to throwing on clothes worn yesterday and climbing into a firetruck red Jeep as the twenty minute drive started. Knuckles whitening at how tight the steering wheel was gripped, a subtle sort of pain radiated from the affected area when a white wooden entrance was knocked on upon arriving at the residence, a stern set of sapphire irises meeting him as the door open inwardly that softened slightly when the amount of worry could be seen in sleep deprived features. 

“Took you long enough, he’s curled on the couch with that damned blanket of his.” 

Heart breaking as an upturned, tear-stained face that winced while Murray tossed and turned desperately into different positions, the older one could hardly contain himself as the short distance between them was crossed without a glance backward. Mindful of how light a sleeper his partner was, time was taken to lift the smaller body atop a broadened torso when a tight fist balled grey fabric between nimble fingers as the grip around his baby blanket loosened a little until muscles froze in fear.

“B-Bri?”

“In the flesh,” he confirmed, small circles rubbed into the small of the other’s back to soothe away residual tension, “Still waiting for an apology.”

“I love you.”

“Close enough, I guess.” 

“I missed you too, ya know?”

“Hush, tryin’ to get some shut eye…”

“Say it back!”

“Fine, I love you too.”

“Was that so hard?” James asked, lifting up to press a kiss into the firmly set jaw before moving on to do the same against a heavily bearded cheek, “I really am sorry, I just hate admitting it. I was scared shitless and panicked…”

“Not gonna press you for details, but I’ll never put you into whatever situation was dreamt.”

“Should know that without a doubt, but thanks for the reminder.”

“Sometimes that’s all ya need, which is perfectly fine.”

Touched by the amount of understanding, the two shared in a slow embrace as lips locked for a long moment as both souls settled from such heightened, yet reasonable reactions. Relationship repaired, the two pressed impossibly closer to make up for six hours spent apart as an actual rest started to descend upon them both despite disturbing their friend although they both knew that staying for a while longer did not actually upset their unwilling host, foreheads resting together while breathing began to level out as the sense of belonging came back as they returned to each other now that a bone had been picked part and set back into place.


End file.
